This invention relates to improvements in downhole jet pumps of the type having provisions by which high velocity power fluid is forced through a nozzle into a throat area which creates a suction in its wake. This invention provides an advantage over my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,722 and 4,293,283 and other known jet pumps by the employment of a nozzle and throat design located adjacent the bottom end of the pump.
In my previous patents, the nozzle and throat are located at the top of the pump where sand, gravel, and other debris fall onto the pump and become entrained with the flowing fluid which sometimes obstruct the nozzle.
The present invention also has provisions whereby one or a multiplicity of nozzle and throat combinations may be employed in a single pump body.